One Thing
Summary: Helia decides that now's as good a time as any to leap into the fray. Disclaimer: Why, yes, RWBY's One Thing does feature in this song, how kind of you to notice. ;) As you can tell, I don't own this song or RWBY (or do I? MWAHAHAHA— No I don't.) (We open up very late at night. Diamond is in the forge, working on a tanto attached to a fan. Suddenly, she gets a call on her MirrorPhone.) Diamond Dite: Hey...oh, shut up, I heard you the first twenty four times. No, I am not heartless! I just feel that maybe we got stuck in the grieving process a little and seriously need to move on. Yeah. Uh-huh...n-no, that's just— GAH! You're not listening! You never listen! You're too busy blubbering! Ugh, this is a really bad time for me, we'll talk about it later. Besides, I've got to finish this new weeeeeee—''*looks down to see the tanto is gone*''...pon. (Cut to the repaired training room. Helia Troy, whose hair is in a tight bun, creeps inside, carrying the tanto. The music kicks up as she hits some switches to change the settings, then starts up the training. VR images of all the dark gods appear, and Helia scowls and brandishes her weapon.) Kill for kill Eye for eye Blood for blood It's time to die Retribution tastes so sweet Gone's the life That she gave Now revenge is all I crave Retaliation's soon complete (Helia rushes forward and slashes at the VR image of Eris. The VR image creates flying daggers and throws them at her. She deflects them as best as she could and charges at the VR but a VR Apophis appears. She does a split slide under the VR Apohphis. And reveals that the tanto can fold into a kusarigama. She throws the bladed end using the weapon's gun part to propel it and wraps it around Apophis's neck and swings herself up onto him. She switches the kusarigama to gun mode as she shoots the snake as she runs on his back. She leaps up from his tail and grabs onto VR Chernobog and stabs him in the face but is thrown away. She skids onto the floor but gets back up.) I was nowhere I had no one I felt nothing Lost without a voice And on my own Then a candle's flame Brought a brand new name But now, you've stolen everything! And I'm all alone... (VR Hel begins launching ice spells at her, she rolls out the way and throws the kusarigama at her. VR Hel grabs the weapon and pulls Helia over, but she brandishes the tessen and slashes the VR across the face. The VR skids back a little, Helia leaps forward again and wraps the kusarigama chains around her, she pulls the VR over and round house kicks her away. A VR image of Kukulkan swoops in from behind her. Helia uses the opportunity to backflip onto his head and stabs the VR in the eye. She quickly flips down from him and lands on VR Chernobog, she grabs onto him and uses her momentum to swing herself around him and throw him.) I had one thing And you've taken it from me! A single light, a single friend But you've made that end There was one thing To help escape the misery And now, it's all disarrayed You took my whole life away You sent me back to nothing! Now you'll PAY! (VR Chernobog fires some dark orbs at her. She flips and dodges them. She swings her weapon and uses it to ssing herslef around and kick him down. Chernobog grabs her leg and throws her away but she counters it with a backflip. She lands sideways on a glass panel, the force of which causes it to crack. She boosts herself forward again and decaptitates VR Chernobog. VR Erishkigal summons up spikes up from underneath her but she flips and dodges them. Life for life Death for death ''Tit for tat Just one last breath Absolution's nowhere near Cue the scene Now it's time Reparation for your crime Atonement day is finally here Category:Fan Webisodes